


Honor Among Tits

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Self-Insert, Sex, Titty fuck, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: You're a theif. You're always looking for yourself and one day, you find a possible payday. However, so does Yondu Undonta. Lucky for you, you have two assets that might help you out in this situation.





	Honor Among Tits

**Author's Note:**

> I like tits, can you guys tell?

  
You thought you were a pretty decent thief. It was rare that you got caught. But you remembered the day you did. It must have been an off day for you. You were in the caverns of Ecorth, and you were staring down the end of a sleek, silver arrow. The tip was right at your nose, and you were terrified of making one false move. The owner of the arrow grinned at you, showing his jagged teeth.  
  
Everyone in the galaxy knew Yondu Undonta. People didn’t mess with him or his crew. You were surprised this was the first time you had interacted with him. Ravagers did almost anything for money. Stealing was on that list.  
  
“Drop ‘em.”

  
Sighing, you dropped the bag of Ecrothian crystals. So much for selling them on the black market  
  
“I mean all of it.”  
  
“That is it.”  
  
“Girl, don’t play dumb with me,” He pointed to your chest. “Drop the rest.”  
  
Confused, you glanced down at your chest.  
  
Despite your big tits, you were a good thief. For years, you trained to be fit and fast. Eating right and working out had served you well. The only issue really was your breasts. They were just kinda big. However, you used to them to your advantage. This was the first time someone mistook your breasts for crystals though.  
  
“Um---sweetie, you do know what boobs are right?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure your tits ain’t as big your head.”  
  
“Do you wanna take a look?”  
  
There a pause.  
  
“Yer inviting me to touch yer titties?”  
  
“Pretty much seeing as how you think they're fake.”  
  
There was another small pause before Yondu gave a sharp whistle. When you didn’t run away, he walked towards you and reached under your shirt. You giggled slightly as you felt his finger rub against one of your nipples. His eyes went wide. These big breasts were real! Giggling, you pulled up your shirt, so your tits were revealed. Yondu’s cheeks turned purple as he began to blush.  
  
Then, you got an idea.  
  
“Interested in making a deal?” You asked, moving to put your breasts back in your shirt.  
  
“Aw, c’mon!” You could hear the desperation in Yondu’s voice. “Don’t put ‘em away!”  
  
God, men were so easy to read. Glancing down, you could already see a bulge forming in his pants. With a grin, you playfully tugged at his belt loop.  
  
“Listen here handsome,” You cooed. “There is more than enough crystals here for you and for me. But since you’re not feeling that generous, what if I sweeten the deal? Your ship is around here right? In that ship, I bet you have a bedroom and in that bedroom, a nice soft bed that could hold two warm bodies? If I let you play with me, you let me have as many crystals as I want. How does that sound?”  
  
Yondu wasn’t an idiot. Some people thought he wasn’t that smart, but it took a lot to make him look like a fool. However, he suffered from a severe problem, and it was something many Ravagers suffered from; a lack of consistent sex. Ravagers didn’t, settle down and get married. Some had girlfriends, but it was rare. So when it came to sex, Ravagers got it when they could. It was one of the downsides of the job. Typically, he wouldn’t have taken this deal, but those tits of yours were perfect. So big, so soft and so real!  
  
“Sounds good ta me.”

* * *

 

Yondu threw open the door to his bedroom. Your legs were wrapped around him, and your lips were locked. The two of you only broke away for a minute. Yondu locked the door, not wanting this moment to ruined by one of his boys. He turned back to you and saw you had taken off your top. He tried not to drool at the sight of your breasts. Damn, how did he end up so lucky? A pile of super rare crystals and sex with a gorgeous woman? He had hit the jackpot!  
  
Growling, Yondu pulled you into his arms and kissed you. It was kiss filled with passion and want. Stumbling backward, you fell onto the bed. You grinned at him as you started to undo his pants. As you did, he removed his coat and pulled off his shirt. You got a good look at his body and honestly? Yondu was not in bad shape. He wasn’t skinny, but he wasn’t fat. You could see his muscle, nice and toned. Smiling, you ran your hand over his chest, feeling his scars. Yondu closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of your touch. He growled again, this time softer. Leaning forward, he took your hand in his. He kissed your fingertips, eying you with his dark red eyes.  
  
Something about his gaze made you feel warm. Initially, you just wanted the crystals and possibly, a quick fuck. Now, you were thinking about how you wanted Yondu and you were excited at the idea of sex with him. Was he handsome? In his own strange way, yes. There was something rugged about him. Was he older than you? Yes, but you had a weakness for older men.  
  
Yondu sucked on one of your fingers,, his eyes still glued to you. Smiling, you watched him as he stopped sucking and began to kiss up your arm. Pinning you down, his lips made their way to your breasts. For a second, Yondu enjoyed the view. While he was a man who would fuck anyone, Yondu did really love tits. It was no surprise that you flashing your boobs had rendered him so helpless. Why? He had no idea why. All he knew was that he loved tits.  
  
“Tell me, how’d ya get ‘em this big?” He asked, grabbing a handful of each breast.  
  
“Just lucky I guess,” You replied. “It kinda runs in the family.”  
  
“Lucky family,” He said, squeezing your tits.  
  
“Oh honey, if you only knew! Big breasts are fun and all, but they can be a pain in the ass. You have no idea how many bras I have to buy.”  
  
“It’s funny you say that,” Yondu kissed one of your tits. “Because youse weren’t wearing no bra when I found you.”  
  
“Guess you got lucky that time.”  
  
“Guess I did.”  
  
Yondu licked one of your nipples, and you moaned. Grinning, Yondu licked a bit more before starting to suck. Again, you moaned and heat began to flow through you. It started at your core and began to fan out,, engulfing your body. Your sex throbbed for him, aching and begging for him. The nipple became hard as Yondu continued, his tongue going back and forth on the nub. You closed your eyes, one hand running down his scarred back as he continued. Your other hand was on the ignored breast, and you started encircling your nipple with your finger. This made Yondu growl, and he batted your hand away.  
  
“Mine,” He said.  
  
“Someone is possessive.”  
  
“Fuck, yeah.”  
  
Yondu grabbed your other breast and started rubbing the nipple. More moans came from you while you sex began to pulse. Yondu watched you with growing desire. The way you moaned sound so sinful. Each sound from you made his cock twitch. He was not regretting this deal. At this point, he was willing to give you 60% of the crystals if you’d fuck him again. Mostly, he just didn’t want to share the tits. No, tits this good should belong to him.  
  
Yondu started to suck on the nipple. He felt you tense for just a second and once more, you began to make noise. Fuck, the noises you were driving him crazy. Like a starving child, he sucked on your nipples. In his head, he thought about the tight clothing you wore all the time. He imagined your tits in a beautiful, latex top. Yondu could picture it so perfectly, and he sucked with renewed vigor. He only stopped to switch to the other breast and lavish the same attention on it.  
  
When you pushed him away, he resisted, but he relented when your knee nudged his cock. Chuckling, you flipped him onto the bed. He stared at you, a bit shocked that you were strong enough to flip him. Most women were too weak to do that. With a grin, you moved down, so you were level with his dick. It was thick and already engorged. Time to put your tits to use.  
  
Grabbing both of them, you slipped Yondu’s dick between the mounds.  
  
“Fuck,” Yondu mumbled.  
  
You smiled as you slowly started moving your breasts up and down.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Yondu shouted, grabbing a handful of your hair. “Hot damn!”

  
This was something you loved doing to your male lovers; a titty fuck. Watching them lose their mind as your breasts squeezed their dick. It was another way you ended up getting what you wanted. Right now, you wanted Yondu nice and erect so you could ride him like a stallion. Eying Yondu, your grin grew as you sucked at the tip of his cock. He whimpered, his eyes closed in ecstasy. You took more of his length inside your mouth, making him groan. A small drop of precum graced your tongue, but you didn’t stop until Yondu pushed you away.  
  
“I would let ya do that all night baby,” He panted. “But I’m ready fer the main event.”  
  
“Already?” You asked, crawling back up to him. “Such a shame. I was hoping you could hold out a bit longer.”  
  
“Well,” Yondu grinned at you. “I was thinking what if I sweetened the offer? I’ll give ya more than half if ya become my fuck buddy. I call you up, and we fuck.”  
  
“Let me think. I get to fuck the famous, handsome Ravager captain whenever he needs some tail, and I get more crystals?” You smiled at him as you raised yourself up. “I say you got yourself a deal sexy.”  
  
You lowered yourself onto his cock. Yondu’s eyes were closed, his hands running up your back. With a grin, you brought yourself down on his dick.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Yondu breathed.  
  
His hands grabbed your hips, and his nails dug in as he held onto you for dear life. His mind was a mess of lewd thoughts. God, there was so much he wanted to do to you! So many vile, nasty things, so many positions, so many kinks! His body was on fire as you rode him, his eyes still drawn to your chest. They wobbled as you bounced on his cock. The slickness and warmth of your pussy encouraged him to participate more. Hands still at your hips, he began to thrust upwards.  
  
“Oh yes, baby!” You praised him.  
  
Grunting, he continued his thrusts while you grabbed hold of your tits. A lustful growl came from Yondu as you started rubbing your nipples. You licked your lips, touching yourself in order to tease him. Fuck, you were good at this. Wetting your finger, you ran it over your hard nipple and moaned softly. Another growl came from his lips, and before you knew it, you were, on your back with Yondu on top.  
  
“I told you, these are mine!” He rumbled. “Ain’t no one else playing wit ‘em except me!”  
  
“Mhm, I don’t think so,” You said playfully. “I think I’m going to keep them.”  
  
“Oh, you’re asking for it!”  
  
Yondu attached himself to your nipple and began to suck again. He slowed his pace, wanting to make sure he got a chance to play with his new toys. You moaned, saying his name softly as he sucked. Your pussy tightened around his dick and that, in turn, made his balls itch. Unable to hold back, Yondu stopped sucking so he could focus on reaching his climax. Sweat rolled down his face as desperately fucked you.  
  
“Oh fuck,” You panted. “Ah, right there! Right there!”  
  
He was hitting the right spot. If just a few more hits was all, you needed. Hungrily he claimed your lips and with a few final thrusts, you came. Yondu soon followed, spilling into you. Shakingly, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. You were still for a while, letting satisfaction wash over you. Then, as slowly as you could, you moved to lie next to Yondu.  
  
“Not too shabby,” You smiled at him, caressing his chest. “I’m shocked no one has ever told me tales of your sexual prowess.”  
  
“I don’t like ta brag,” Yondu chuckled, wrapping an arm around you. “So---round two?”  
  
“Possibly,” You snuggled closer to him. “After a small nap.”  
  


"Sounds like a plan." Yondu grinned


End file.
